Talk:Federation-Klingon War (2267)
Didn't Doctor McCoy once state that first Federation contact with the Klingons result in decades of war? *Actually it was Captain Picard, to Deanna Troi during the Malcorian first contact incident portrayed in, the appropriately named episode, . -AJHalliwell 20:54, 24 May 2005 (UTC) Named Planets Since the entirety of the First UFP-Klingon War took place in , how is that that when the dialogue stated "Organia is the only Class-M planet in the disputed area" that the article names Donatu V, Sherman's Planet, and the Archanis sector? Wasn't Donatu V fought a couple of decades before? So what is the basis for the claim that they were in the disputed area at the time of the war? And why does the article go on and on recapping "Errand of Mercy"? Couldn't this be just be significantly shorter without compromising the information on the war itself? Aholland 21:20, 26 April 2006 (UTC) First War? What is the basis for saying that this is the first Federation-Klingon War? McCoy said the Federation and the Klingons had been enemies for 50 years by this time, and there was already a Neutral Zone established...doesn't the very existence of the Klingon Neutral Zone imply that there was a prior conflict between the Federation and the Klingons, probably in the late 22nd/early 23rd Century, which resulted in the creation of that Neutral Zone in the first place? If we use Enterprise as a means of reference it seems more logical to say that the First Federation-Klingon War happened in the early days of the Federation: the Klingons could easily have interpreted the formation of the Federation as a threat, compounded on the fact that they'd had poor relations with Earth since then (People say that "Broken Bow" doesn't depict First Contact between humans and Klingons as "disasterous" as Picard said it was; those who really understand Klingons, however, see it otherwise) and attacked. I don't think there's enough basis for calling the events leading up to the Organian Peace Treaty the First Federation-Klingon War; that's far too conjectural and arbitary. It would be better to just call it the Federation-Klingon War of 226_ and likewise, to call the Federation-Klingon War (2372-73) the Federation-Klingon War of 237_. That way we avoid getting in trouble if and when it is established that there was another war that took place before either of them. --Antodav 07:27, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :While it is possible there may have been another, earlier war between the klingons and the federation, there is no canon evidence as such. I think we can keep the wars with their current "First" and "Second" name for now. If evidence comes up of another war, we can change it. Just MHO. --OuroborosCobra 08:00, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::He does have a point, though. There's no canon evidence that these were the first or the second wars, either. ;) --From Andoria with Love 08:13, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Well it's just that it was vividly described--or at least strongly insinuated--on the Original Series that the Federation and the Klingons had had conflicts prior to , that's all. There was talk of Humans having been killed in battle with the Klingons, etc. To say that this was the "First" war might lead people to think that the Klingons and the Federation were not enemies before this time, which was simply not the case. I just want to clarify the article in order to avoid any confusion on behalf of people who might not be so familiar with the Original Series yet.--Antodav 17:29, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :::Half a year gone ... nothing happened. ;) We're also discussing this problem in the German MA. As I did there, I'd like to suggest renaming the article to "Organian incident". The text says: "It was the result of years of tense build-up in a cold war situation, ... Shortly before stardate 3198.4, ongoing negotiations between the two sides were in danger of breaking down, and open warfare was becoming an unwelcome likelihood." :::So there was at least some kind of uneasy peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Sure, Enterprise had to retreat because of incoming Klingon cruisers but there hasn't been any battle. 19:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::: I still want to know where McCoy, or anyone gave the 50 year figure. This ref would be valuable to my calendar, but I never saw it in "Day of the Dove" The episode given credit for the reference. Please give me the scene and line. --TOSrules 04:53, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Antodav, here is how the Klingon Federation history is given. The date of the start of conflict comes from Star Trek 6 (2293) Spock said they have had conflict with the Klingons for almost 70 years. The history of the conflict is given, (in reverse) at the end of "Errand of Mercy", at the beginning of "Trouble with Tribbles" we also learn that the conflict begin upon initial contact in the area of Sherman's Planet. But the only mention of actual war is in "Errand of Mercy" when they official began the war. --TOSrules 05:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::::The solution could lie in renaming the article either 2260s Federation-Klingon War or 2267 Federation-Klingon War.. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:22, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm going to take issue with this as well since there is actually a 'First Federation' from TOS and based on the title I assumed it was a war between Balok and the Klingons. ::::::I too, think this page should be moved (and likewise for Second Federation-Klingon War and Second Federation-Klingon War (alternate timeline)).– Cleanse 06:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC)